Life After Camp
by Lemonly
Summary: The band member's adult life.  Events in no particular order.
1. Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock.

Characters:

Caitlyn and Nate Black: Married. Caitlyn is a music producer. Nate has made a couple solo albums as well as making cds with Connect Three, which is still going strong. They have six kids.

Joseph: Oldest. He's the most popular guy at school. He's the captain of the football team. Looks and acts just like Caitlyn. He is 17.

Justin, Brandon, and Sarah: Triplets. Nine months younger than Joseph, in same grade as him as well. Sarah is head cheerleader as well as captain of the girls' soccer team and softball team. Justin is captain of the boys' soccer team as well as the hockey team. Brandon is the captain of the basketball teams as well as the cross country team and track and field team. They all have Nate's talent and Caitlyn's personality. Sarah looks just like Nate. Justin and Brandon look more like Caitlyn. They are 16.

Zachary: He has his mother's looks and his father's personality and talent. He is 10.

Lauriana: Youngest. She is the spitting image of Caitlyn. Has her mother's personality and her father's talent. She is 6.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shane Grey: In addition to Connect Three, he has made a few solo albums. He and Mitchie had a horrible public break up and he hasn't talked to her, of his own will, since. Loves his band mates kids more than anything, treats them like his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mitchie: Let fame go to her head. She is a major diva. The only person who still talks to her is Caitlyn, and that's only because she feels bad for her. She's made a few cds. She hired a personal paparazzi to follow her around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jason Brown: Divorced from Tess. Makes solo albums but mainly focuses on Connect Three. Still talks to Tess but has the tendency to make things a little awkward. Usually only talks to her when the other's are around so they can make things less awkward.

Tess Tyler: She's a fashion designer. She makes solo cds occasionally, but focuses more on fashion than anything else.

Jamie: Oldest. Co-captain of the football team. Joseph, Justin, and Brandon's best friend. Looks like Jason, has his mother and father's talents, and has his father's personality.

Kelsie: Youngest. Nine months younger than Jamie, so she's in the same grade. She's the co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Looks like her mother but has her fathers personality. She has both of her parent's talent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pierre: Mitchie's personal paparazzi. He thinks himself above everyone except Mitchie.

Ron: The Black family's security personnel and driver.

Jon: Shane's security personnel and driver.

Don: Jason's security personnel and driver.

Lawrence: Tess's assistant.


	2. The Grammys

"Joseph Adam Black hurry up!" Caitlyn yelled from outside the door of her oldest son's room.

"How much longer do I have?"

"Twenty minutes."

Caitlyn walked back into her and Nate's room. She finished applying her makeup as Nate came out of the bathroom. She walked over to him and straightened his tie. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she could kiss him, their door burst open.

"First of all, ewww. Secondly, Justin is taking forever to get out of the bathroom and my dress is still in there." Sarah exclaimed, walking into the room. Nate and Caitlyn laughed and broke apart.

"I'll get Justin out of the bathroom, you go downstairs and wait for your band," Caitlyn told Nate, giving him a peck on the lips. He leaves the room; on the way to the stairs he grabs Zachary and Brandon. Caitlyn heads to the kids bathroom and knocks on the door.

"Justin, honey, you have five more minutes. Now open the door and give Sarah her dress."

The door opens slightly and a dress bag is held out. Sarah snatches it from him and goes into her room. Caitlyn followed her daughter in.

" He is so lucky that all I have left to do is put the dress on. " Sarah mumbled as she slid into the pale yellow dress.

"You look beautiful honey." Caitlyn commented. She walked over to her daughter and smiled.

"You think so?"

"Yes. Although, I don't think your father will like the fact that it's strapless."

The two girls laughed and headed down stairs. Waiting in the foyer were the rest of the Black family, Shane, who was holding Lauriana, Jason, Tess, and their kids. Sarah giggled as Joseph elbowed Jamie to get him to stop staring at Sarah. Kelsey started to gush about how beautiful Sarah's dress was and how gorgeous she looked in it. They got ready to leave when Mitchie walked into the house.

"The fun has arrived!!!"

"Hello Michelle"

"Shane"

"What are you doing here?"

Mitchie didn't respond, only pushed her way passed Shane, almost knocking the little girl out of his arms. She paused and posed in front of Caitlyn, next to Nate, and Pierre took a picture. She then looped her arm through Caitlyn's and Pierre took another picture.

"Oh, dear. Caitlyn, don't take this the wrong way, but that dress. I thought you knew but these award shows are supposed to be fancy. Next time I would suggest wearing something that's actually nice." Mitchie commented and Pierre snickered. Caitlyn looked down at her classy black dress and frowned. The dress definitely paled in comparison to Mitchie's tight, short, low cut hot pink dress. Mitchie then lead the way to the Limo that would be taking them to the ceremony. Nate stopped Caitlyn before she left.

"Don't listen to her."

"She's telling ME what to wear to award shows. I have been going to these with my dad since I was born. I know what to wear to these. She's the one that needs the lesson. She looks like a hooker!!!"

"I know. I was always with you. You are going to be the most beautiful person on the red carpet. In fact, I would be more than happy to show you just how beautiful I think you are." Nate whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and walking them backwards toward the stairs.

"Nate," Caitlyn giggled, "Down boy, we can't just skip the ceremony. Not only is Connect Three nominated for a few awards but you guys are performing."

"So? I can have Shane cover for me.'

"Nate, if we don't go then we've left the kids under Shane and Jason's care. Do you really want that?"

"Good point."

Nate kissed Caitlyn one last time and they headed out the door. When they got in the limo, Mitchie was sitting very close to Shane, obviously making him uncomfortable, while Shane had himself pressed as far away from her as he possibly could be.

"I am never getting back together with you Mitchie."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know the real me. You would hang on my arm at award shows, but after the one year at Camp Rock, I could never talk to you about anything because you didn't care."

Shane had successfully ended the conversation and moved Lauriana onto his lap. Pierre snapped a picture of Shane and Caitlyn growled.

"If Pierre takes one more picture I will break his camera into a million tiny pieces," Caitlyn growled under her breathe so only Nate could hear. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. The adults, minus Mitchie and Pierre, smiled. Mitchie and Pierre, ever the grown ups, made gagging noises. They received a glare from Tess which effectively, made them stop.

The limo finally stopped in front of the red carpet. Shane was the first out of the limo. Mitchie grabbed his hand in a vise like grip and wouldn't let go. The press got many shots, mainly of a pissed off Shane with an all too happy Mitchie. Too bad they would see it as Smitchie back together. Jon followed closely behind, giving Shane the support that he needed. Unfortunately, Pierre was walking in front of them getting shots of Mitchie looking rather impish.

Jason, Tess, Jamie, and Kelsey got out next. Don led the way, clearing the way. They knew tomorrow that there would be yet another rumor about them getting back together. They just kept their distance from each other and smiled. Laughing when the saw Mitchie stumble ahead of them.

Joseph lead his younger siblings out of the limo. They were all a little to used to it but I guess that's what happens when your parents are both HUGE names in the music industry. Sarah carried Lauriana so she wouldn't get behind, or worse. After arguing, Ron had agreed to follow the kids.

Finally, Nate and Caitlyn exited the limo. The cameras were suddenly all on them. A random reporter shouted out, "Are the rumors that you two are having marital problems true?"

"Does it look like it's true?" Nate asked as he pulled Caitlyn flat against him and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. The cameras went crazy. The two separated and continued to walk toward the building. When they entered, Jason, Tess, and Shane were cracking up.

"What's so funny?"Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know what's funnier. Hollywood's most perfect couple making out on the red carpet or Mitchie falling flat on her face and having millions of magazines publishing the picture of it." Shane replied.

"Let's get to our seats." Caitlyn said.

"Can I sit by you Uncle Shane?" Lauriana asked.

"Of course you can princess." Shane replied. Lauriana sat in the seat between Shane and her mom.

One performance, three Grammys, and three hours later, Connect Three stood along with the rest of the guest. Shane picked Lauriana up and Caitlyn placed her shawl over the girls head so the camera flashes wouldn't wake her up.

Shane handed Lauriana to Caitlyn, kissed her cheek, shook Nate's hand and left. Jason and Tess followed. It took them a little while longer since they had to separate Jamie from Joseph, Justin, and Brandon and Kelsey from Sarah. Finally the Black family entered their house.

"Sarah, can you put Zach to bed?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure. Come on buddy, let's get you to bed." Sarah said leading the sleepy ten year old upstairs.

Caitlyn and Nate turned off all the lights on the first floor and moved up to put Lauriana to bed. When they got her changed they tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. They left the room, turned off the light, and shut the door. They walked down the hall and made sure all the kids were either in bed or getting ready for bed. When they were satisfied they turned that hall light off and proceeded to their room. As soon as they were in the room, Nate pressed Caitlyn against the closed door. As they made out, Nate slowly moved toward the bed. He removed her dress form her and she was working on his pants. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"I love you so much Caity. You're my world." Nate told her, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." She replied, kissing him softly. He was quick to deepen it. The both knew that they were going to get the best sleep tonight than they had had in a long time.


	3. UhOh

Sarah ran into the Black home, slamming the door behind, and ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming that door as well. Nate and Caitlyn came out of the study with Shane, Jason, and Tess. They looked up the stairs and gave their sons a questioning look. Caitlyn headed up the stairs but was stopped by Kelsey.

"Don't worry Auntie Caity. I'll go talk to her." Kelsey knocked on her best friend's door. When she didn't get a response, she opened the door. The sight that greeted her scared her. She saw her best friend in the whole world bruised and battered, lying crumpled on the floor, crying her eyes out. Sarah was the strong one. She was the one who never cried. But she needed Kelsey now and that's what scared her. Kelsey quickly closed the door behind her and knelt down to comfort her friend.

"What happened?" Kelsey asked. Sarah just shook her head and cried harder.

"Sarah, don't shake your head at me. Now tell me what happened." Kelsey tried again.

"Nothing…" Sarah chocked out.

"Sarah, don't lie to me. This, obviously, isn't nothing. Your have bruises all over you , you're bleeding in roughly five places and your clothes are ripped. I am your best friend and I know you better than almost everyone. I can tell when something's wrong. Why won't you tell me what happened. I can help you."

"Jared." Sarah choked out. Realization dawned on Kelsey and she gasped.

"What did he do?" Kelsey asked already pretty sure she knew the answer but praying that she was wrong.

"We were making out and her tried to 'take second base' and I stopped, telling him that I wear a purity ring. He got really mad and punched me. He just kept hitting me. An then he pulled out his swiss army knife and started cutting me. And then he…he…he raped me Kels. He tore my purity ring off and threw it saying that I wouldn't be needing it anymore. The worse part is that I don't think he used protection. I don't know what's going to happen." Sarah finished. She was crying harder than ever.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Kelsey told her, getting up. Seeing Sarah nod, she left the room. She told everyone what had happened and Joseph, Justin, Brandon, and Shane looked ready to kill. Nate and Jason were almost to that level. Caitlyn and Tess ran into the kitchen and got a bunch of Sarah's favorite comfort foods and the first aid kit and then ran back up to Sarah's room, Kelsey following them.

"What are we going to do to this boy?" Shane asked.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm planning on smashing his face in, beating the rest of him to a pulp, and then dragging whatever's left of him to police station," Joseph said as he started to pull his coat on.

"His name sounds familiar," Jason stated, trying to remember where he had heard it.

"He's on the football team. He's also the biggest partier in school, into everything." Jamie filled his father in.

"Why would she agree to go out with him?!?" Nate asked, becoming more concerned when Kelsey emerged from the room, an agonized cry escaped breaking his heart.

"She's head cheerleader. It's one of the guidelines. If an athlete, mainly football or basketball, asks you out, you should accept. It's kinda the unspoken rule. And Sarah kinda had a crush on Jared." Kelsey explained.

"What would possibly attract her to him?" Brandon asked.

"He's the bad boy. Why else do you think Uncle Nate didn't meet him? They wouldn't have made it out the door." Kelsey said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Noticing the tension, she quickly walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bag of potato chips and ketchup, and ran back up the stairs.

Hearing the commotion down stairs and Sarah's room, Lauriana and Zachary walked downstairs groggily, rubbing their eyes.

"What's going on daddy?" Zach asked looking up at Nate.

"Yeah. Why is Sar-Bear crying?" Lauriana asked as Shane picked her up.

"She's just upset." Nate explained, picking up Zachary. He and Shane walked upstairs to put Zachary and Lauriana back to bed. They nodded at Jason, silently telling him to keep the boys from going on a murder spree. As soon as Nate and Shane were upstairs, the boys began plotting. Jason, upon inspiration to be responsible, convinced them to keep their actions of revenge legal.

"I have an idea." Brandon said. The others turned toward him, surprised, not used to him being the one to come up with the plans.

The Black and Brown kids walked in together. The girls sporting their cheerleading uniforms, Joseph and Jamie wearing their football jerseys. It took Sarah thirty minutes to make sure all the bruises and scratches were covered with makeup. When Jared came up to her, it took all the self control that her group had not to beat the crap out of him. He deliberately grabbed her arm where he knew there was a bruise and began to drag her away. She shot a helpless look back at her friends. Joseph dropped his backpack and turned toward the direction the two were headed.

"Jared! What's your problem?" He shouted. Effectively stopping the other boy. He turned and saw his two football captains staring him down. He suddenly realized just what he was doing. He released Sarah's arm and slowly backing away. He backed right into Justin and Brandon. Kelsey grabbed Sarah and pulled her out of the way.

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with." Justin told him.

"And because of that, we are going to make your life hell." Brandon said.

"What are you gonna do Black? You two don't have any control over me and I will treat your sister how I want to." Jared responded.

"You better take that back." Jamie said as he and Joseph came up behind Jared.

"Here is what you're going to do. You are going to apologize to Sarah, go meet my parents who have more than a few things to say to you, and then you are never going to see, talk, or touch my sister ever again." Joseph growled out backing Jared into the lockers.

"Is that all?" Jared scoffed.

"That's all you can do, and even then it's not going to take back the fact that you fucking raped my baby sister, broke her vow of chastity. You hurt her honor. I let you off easy. Oh, and one more thing. You're off the team."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. And I did. I'm the captain. I told coach what you did and he agreed with my decision. You'll be expected to turn in you equipment and jersey tomorrow. Make sure everything's clean. Clear out you locker after school as well."

That being said, the boys joined the girls. Sarah took her usual spot between Justin and Brandon and Kelsey took her spot next to Jamie. Joseph pushed Justin into Sarah and laughed as Sarah began yelling at him.


	4. Shane's in Charge

"Shane, you're in charge this weekend," Nate told his best friend. It was Caitlyn and Nate's anniversary weekend and they were going on their annual weekend trip. Every year it still shocked Nate to hear those words coming out of his mouth.

"Don't worry. I have everything under control." Shane said, putting the last suitcase in the Black's car and shutting the trunk and picking up 6 year old Lauriana.

"Remember the last time you said?" Nate asked, giving Shane a pointed look.

*Flashback*

"Don't worry. I have everything under control." Shane said, shutting the truck of the car and picking up 4 year old Zachary.

"Remember the last time you said that?" Nate asked, giving Shane a pointed look.

*Flashback within a flashback*

"You two kids have fun. I am fully capable of watching your four kids." Shane said, picking up 6 year old Sarah.

"Remember the last time you said that?" Nate asked giving Shane a pointed look.

*Flashback within a flashback within a flashback*

"Have fun on your honeymoon. I can take care of everything." Shane said, shutting the trunk.

"Okay. If anything happens, call us and we'll come right home."

"Will do."

(Three days later)

Nate and Caitlyn slowly got out of their car and gasped. Their front lawn was trashed. And so was Shane.

*End flashback within a flashback within a flashback*

"It's going to be different this time. You have four kids now so I won't be really bored. Therefore, I will have no reason to throw parties everynight."

(Three days later)

Nate and Caitlyn slowly got out of their car and walked into the house to find it trashed, the kids running around, and Shane curled up on the floor crying.

*End flashback within a flashback*

Nate and Shane shook their heads.

"I have Sarah to help me. And Zachary, here, is the only little one. And plus, Mitchie will be here to help me with all of them." Shane explained.

"If you need us, the number is on the refrigerator." Nate explained.

(Three days later)

Nate and Caitlyn got out of the car and gasped. They quickly ran inside to find the house trashed as well. But this time, it was eerily quiet except for the crashing sounds coming from the back yard. They saw Shane breaking everything that Mitchie had ever given him. Turns out, that's when the private break up happened.

*End flashback*

Nate and Shane shook their heads, clearing the memory.

"It won't be like that. Mitchie won't be hare and Joseph, Justin, Sarah, Brandon, and Zachary are old enough to take care of themselves. And Sarah is going to be helping with Lauriana. You and Caity need a break from everything." Shane said opening the car door for Nate.

"You know where the number is, right?" Nate asked before getting in.

"Yes." Shane responded, pushing Nate into the car and shutting the door.

(Three days later)

The car pulled to a stop and Nate and Caitlyn got out. They listened and watched for any signs of destruction. Not hearing anything, they got worried and cautiously walked into the house. The first floor was perfectly clean.

"Maybe he has matured a little." Nate said, taking Caitlyn's coat from her and going to the closet.

"Maybe. But it seems a little too quiet." Caitlyn said, opening the coat closet for her husband. Once the door opened, a tower of junk fell out of the closet.

"SHANE!" Nate yelled, helping his wife up. There was no response. A crash was heard from the dining room. The couple quickly ran into the room and found the chandelier smashed, pieces of it on the table and floor.

"SHANE!" Caitlyn screamed. When there was no response, they searched the house, finding him nowhere and telling their kids there was going to be a family meeting later. The couple met back in the foyer.

"At least he's learned something." Nate said, optimistically.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Caitlyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To hide his mess and leave." Nate responded laughing, causing his wife to join him.

"Why didn't we just ask Jason to stay here again?" Nate asked.

"Because he and Tess were going to a divorced couples retreat." Caitlyn replied.

Suddenly, the back door opened and the two went to see who it was. Walking into the kitchen, they were met with Shane trying to sneak out of the house.

"Hey guys. Have a good weekend?" Shane said upon seeing them.

"Shane!" Caitlyn growled.

Nate slowly backed away, muttering something about checking with the kids on what had gone on. He quickly bolted up the stairs.

"You see, what had happened was…" was the last thing he stuck around to hear Shane say.

"What's happening dad?" Justin asked as Nate walked into the upstairs family room where the kids were sitting.

"Nothing. Your mother is just about to kill your Uncle Shane." Nate replied casually. The four oldest children just shook their heads and laughed. After all, they did tell Shane that throwing that party was a bad idea.


	5. Leaving for College

"Nate. They are 18." Caitlyn said as she watched her husband pacing in the foyer.

"I'm not worried about their age, thank you." Nate snapped.

"Oh, I see," Caitlyn said smiling, "You don't want the leaving.

"I don't mind the boys leaving, we all need a break from them."

"So, this is about Sarah leaving."

"Duh! She's my baby girl. Sure, I still have Lauri, but Sarah is my mini me. "

"And she always will be."

"What if something happens to her and I'm not there to help her? What if she wakes up from a nightmare and I'm not there for our usual jam session? What if…"

"Stop with the what ifs. She will have her brothers, Jamie, and Kelsey with her. I'm sure, combined, they can figure out what to do. You knew this day was coming."

"18 years isn't enough time to get ready to say good-bye."

Before Caitlyn could respond, the four oldest children walked down stairs as Jamie and Kelsey walked into the house. Lauriana and Zachary ran down the stairs a little while later. The family went outside and Nate and Caitlyn went to stand next to Jason and Tess. The parents watched their kids load up Joseph's SUV. When they were done loading up, they walked over to their parents.

"So, I guess we'll be heading out then." Sarah said as they reached their parents.

"What about Shane?" Mate asked, trying to put off good-byes as long as possible.

"We went to his apartment earlier today to say good-bye. He was a mess. You know. Crying, not letting go of Sarah, saying 'I can't believe my baby's going away to college! It feels like just yesterday when I first held you.' That kind of stuff." Justin explained.

"Oh…" Nate said, knowing his good-bye would be worse than Shane's.

Joseph hugged Caitlyn, Tess, and then Nate. When he got to Jason, they did their "secret" handshake. The rest followed suit. Lauriana and Zachary had to forcibly be pulled from their older siblings. When Sarah got to Nate, everyone looked at them, waiting for something to happen. And then it did. Sarah flung her arms around him. The two hugged for what seemed like forever. When they pulled back, they were both crying.

"I can't believe you grew up so fast. One minute you're one and playing piano on my lap and the next you're leaving for college." Nate said, tearing up. Sarah smiled at him.

"It's parents' weekend in two weeks. And, I'll be home for Thanksgiving." Sarah told him, also tearing up.

"I'll be counting down the days."

"And, it's only, roughly, one and a half hours away. I'll come home whenever you need me to."

"Feel free to come home for midnight jam sessions whenever you need to."

Nate and Sarah laughed. They hugged tightly one more time before Justin and Brandon began to drag her away, knowing that if they didn't, she wouldn't leave. She and Nate kept their hands together until they couldn't anymore. When she got in the car, she blew Nate kiss and yelled, "I love you, daddy!"

"I love you too, baby girl!" Nate yelled back.

They both had tears streaming down their faces as the car drove away. When the car was down the drive, Nate let out the words he worked so hard to keep from saying, "Don't go."

Caitlyn put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to her. She wiped away his tears, kissed his cheek, and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly, burying his head in her hair.

"She's going to be okay. She got accepted into the School of Music at our college, just like you. This is proof that she will always be your mini me. She will be just like you in every way possible." Caitlyn said, leading him into the house, Jason and Tess following with Lauriana and Zachary following close behind.


	6. Release Party

Caitlyn walked into Sarah's room and laughed. She saw her oldest daughter attempting to straighten her unruly curls with only 20 minutes left until they had to leave.

"Can you help me mom?" Sarah asked.

Caitlyn walked over to her daughter and finished her hair while Sarah did her makeup. Caitlyn realized that Sarah was truly Nate's daughter. She was just like him. The only of the Black kids that looked, talked, and acted like Nate. She had the same big dreams he had and the same ambition to make them come true. They finished just in time. Sarah took one last look at herself and smiled. She was wearing a strapless silver dress that was darker at the bottom and got lighter toward the top of the dress, and went down to her knees. She then pulled on her silver heels.

"Ugh! I hate heels with a burning passion." Sarah exclaimed as she closed the door to her room.

"Well, that's one thing you got from me." Caitlyn said.

"What's that?"

"My hatred for heels."

The two laughed and walked down the stairs where the rest of the family was waiting. Sarah could tell that her dad wanted to say something about what she was wearing but, glancing at his watch, realized that they didn't have time for him to make her change. They got into the limo and headed to the recording studio, where the release party was taking place. Twenty minutes after he was supposed to be there, Shane walked into the building. Caitlyn looked at her husband and shook her head when she saw that he looked like he wanted to kill his best friend.

"You weren't actually expecting him to be on time, were you?" Caitlyn asked, giggling.

"No. But a little heads up would have been nice." Nate replied, knowing that Shane Grey could never be on time for anything, even if his life depended on it. Shane walked over to Hollywood's happiest and cutest couple, but stayed next to Caitlyn when he saw the look Nate gave him. They were joined by Jason and Tess shortly after.

"Your producer's son won't leave Sarah alone!" Joseph and Jamie exclaimed, running up to Nate. The adults turned toward where the two boys pointed. Caitlyn and Tess smiled, thinking that the two looked cute together. Connect 3, however, didn't look happy at all. Nate started to walk toward them, but Caitlyn grabbed his arm and held him firmly at her side.

"Oh, don't give me that look. He wouldn't try anything and Sarah is enjoying herself."Caitlyn said when Nate shot her his "but she's my baby" look.

"Fine. I won't do anything." Nate said.

"Keep a close eye on her." Shane told the boys, who nodded and went to tell Justin and Brandon the same thing. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Why do you do this to her?" Caitlyn asked.

"Do what?" Shane asked innocently.

"Try to chase off every guy she shows interest in and he shows interest in her. At this rate, she will never get married. And I want grandchildren." Caitlyn said.

"I can wait on the whole wanting grandchildren thing until she is married." Nate replied.

"Which won't happen if you chase off every guy."

"I'm not chasing them off. Her brothers are."

"After you encourage them."

"I guess you're right. But she's only 16. Dating can wait until she's in college and I won't have to meet the guy until she's actually serious." Nate said, causing the group to laugh.

Things had turned sour with Randall, the producer's son. He was an interesting person and not bad looking, but Sarah was starting to get a bad vibe from him.

"So, you know, you're very hot, Sarah Black. And so am I. I was thinking that you and me could sneak away from this party and up to my dad's office. I have so many things I want to do to you." Randall said softly to her.

"No thank you." Sarah said softly, trying to hide her blush.

"Why not?"

"I wear a purity ring." Sarah held up her left hand for proof.

"We don't have to have sex. Plenty of the things on my list include getting to know you, and your body, better." Randall said, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. Sarah blushed again.

"She said no!" Justin shouted before Sarah had the chance to respond.

"And who are you?" Randall asked.

"Her overprotective brother and if you know what's good for you, you'll let her go."

"Justin, it's okay. We were just talking." Sarah said, trying to calm her brother down as she saw Joseph, Brandon, and Jamie walking toward them.

"If you were just talking, then why is your face so red?" Brandon asked, glaring at Randall.

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later Sarah." Randall said before walking away. Sarah turned and glared at her brothers and best guy friend. She turned back around and saw him flirting with a blonde girl and then leading her up to his dad's office.

"Why can't a guy ever be actually interested in me?" Sarah asked defeated, as she turned around to face the boys. Before any of them could answer, she turned around and walked away, to the tiny garden out back.

"I got this." Jamie said, following her.

"Sarah!" Jamie yelled as he got outside.

"Over here." Sarah responded softly.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked softly, seeing her tears.

"I just don't know what it is about me. Why don't guys ever show genuine interest in me? Why is it that they only want one thing from me? And when they find out I won't give it, why do they try harder? And then, when you guys show up, why are they suddenly not interested in me anymore? What's wrong with me?" Sarah asked in a rush, starting to cry.

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're perfect." Jamie whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I'm not perfect." Sarah argued back.

"Yes you are. And you must be blind, because I have been genuinely interested in you forever. You're perfect in my eyes."

"Jamie…"

"Sarah Marie Black, I love you. I have for as long as I can remember."

"I love you too." Sarah quietly replied.

Jamie tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. They both pulled back smiles on their faces. Sarah then threw her arms around Jamie's neck and kissed him much more passionately. His arms wrapped around her waist, his hands rubbing small circles on her lower back. They finally pulled back for air and Jamie rested his forehead against hers. They smiled at each other one more time. Jamie laced their fingers together and they walked back into the party and over to their siblings, never releasing each other's hand.


	7. Final Jam, Final Year

**Background: It's the oldest kids last year as campers at Camp Rock and it's Final Jam time. Jamie and Sarah have been together for four years. The older kids are all 18, except Joseph who's 19.**

Our next performance of the night is going to be done by Connect 5. Give it up for Joseph, Justin, Brandon, and Zachary Black and Jamie Brown!" Kelsey announced, walking off the stage.

"The song we were going to sing is one that we can very closely relate to. We aren't making a dedication because the song says it all. This is 'The Perfect Fan' originally performed by the Backstreet Boys." Joseph introduced.

_It takes a lot to know what is love  
It's not the big thing but the little things  
That can mean enough  
A lot of players to get me through  
There is never a day that passes by  
I don't think of you  
You were always there for me  
Pushing me and guiding me  
Always to succeed_

You showed me  
When i was young just how to grow  
You showed me everything that i should know  
You showed me just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were the perfect fan

God has been so good  
With blessing me with the family  
Who did all they could  
And I've had many years of Grace  
And it flatters me when i see a smile on your face  
I wanna thank you for what you've done  
In hopes I can give back to you  
And be the perfect son

You showed me  
When i was young just how to grow  
You showed me everything that i should know  
You showed me just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were the perfect fan

You showed me how to love  
You showed me how to care  
And showed me that you would always be there  
I wanna thank you for the time  
And i'm proud to say you're mine

You showed me  
When i was young just how to grow  
You showed me everything that i should know  
You showed me just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were the perfect fan

'Cause Mom you always were, Mom you always were  
Mom you always were...the perfect fan

"I love you, Mom." Justin said, putting his head down with the others as the lights lowered.

"She does cry," Nate said jokingly as Caitlyn wiped away her tears.

"Shut up, Nathaniel." Caitlyn responded, shoving him into Shane and laughing as he rubbed his now sore arm.

"Next up, we have Sarah Black. This is going to be the best of the night." Kelsey said before walking off stage again. Her family and friends cheered as she walked out with Nate's old guitar. She sat on the stool in front of the mic.

"I was going to do a song that I wrote this week. But then, a couple hours ago, I heard this song on the radio and I knew that this was the song that I had to do. I hope that it will help the people who hear it to see who I am and not as the daughter of one third of the hottest music of the 21st century. This is 'Who I Am' by Jessica Andrews

_If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
'Cause I know exactly who I am_

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

So when I make big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin'  
I will be just fine  
'Cause nothin' changes who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner  
I'm am steady and unstable  
I am young but I'm able

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am"

"Look who's crying now," Caitlyn said, seeing tears falling down her husband's face.

"I just have something in my eyes" Nate said, quickly wiping them away.

"She really is your daughter, Black. She learned that song in a couple hours, by ear. Very impressive." Shane said, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"Our next performer is my older brother, Jamie Brown." Kelsey walked off stage once more.

"I don't usually do the solo thing. I prefer to just stick with the guys when performing. But this I had to do by myself. Sarah, will you please come back out here for a minute?" Jamie said, walking on stage. Once Sarah was onstage, he sat her on the stool and the opening chords of the song began.

"_Yeah, yeah  
It seems like yesterday when I said 'I do'  
And after all this time my heart still burns for you  
If you don't know by now that you're my only one  
Take a look inside me and watch my heartstrings come undone_

I know I promised you forever  
Is there no stronger word I can use  
To reassure you when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide

Can you see me, here I am  
I need you like I needed you then  
When I feel like giving up  
I climb inside your heart I still find  
You're my safest place to hide

You see colors no one else can see  
In every breath you hear a symphony  
You understand me like nobody can  
I feel like my soul unfolding like a flower blooming

When this whole world gets too crazy  
And there's nowhere left to go  
I know you give me sanctuary  
You're the only truth I know  
You're the road back home

Can you see me, here I am  
Standing here where I've always been  
And when words are not enough  
I climb inside your heart I'd still find  
You're my safest place to hide  
My safest place to hide

I know I promised you forever  
There's no stronger word I can use  
To reassure when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide

Oh! Can you see me, here I am  
Standing here where I've always been  
When I feel like giving up  
I climb inside your heart I'd still find  
Yeah, yeah  
You're my safest place to hide, oh yeah  
You're my safest place to hide

Sarah, I know that we're only 18 and a lot of people would think that it's too young. But I love you, and I have all of my life. You deserve the best and I know that you deserve more than I can ever give you, but would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife? Sarah Marie Black, will you marry me?" Jamie asked taking her hand and going down on one knee and opening the ring box.

"Yes," Sarah managed to breathe out, tears flowing down her face, "Yes!"

He stood up and placed the ring on her finger and spun her around. The crowd cheered and the show was over. Nate and Jason smiled as they watched their children. Jamie had picked Sarah up and spun her around. She giggled and kissed him again. Nate sighed sadly, and Caitlyn put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's still your baby girl."

"I know, but now I'm not the most important man in her life anymore."

"It'll be okay Nate, I promise."

Before he could respond, their kids all came running up to them. With the exception of Jamie and Sarah. Looking around, they saw that the two were still in their own world on the stage. Nate let one tear fall. Sarah was always the first to find him after a performance. They two always discussed the strengths and weaknesses of it and if it should be added to the demo list. But she was too busy with Jamie to participate in the post-performance ritual. The thought made another tear come to Nate's eye. He quickly shook away all those thoughts as he saw the two approaching. Sarah ran into his arms and hugged him tight. He whispered his congratulations to her. She quickly hugged her mom. Then Tess, Jason, and Shane before looping her arm through Nate's and taking him to the dock for their post-performance ritual. Nate pushed all the thoughts from earlier out of his head and focused on what mattered most to him, Sarah happiness.


End file.
